deltarunefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Deltarune Wiki:Manual of Style
The purpose of this manual is to create guidelines to help uniformize content across articles in the . Reading this is recommended to make the editing process more efficient, as it would save editors many corrections. The guidelines in this manual are enforced, and this manual should be referenced when solving editing disputes. If there are any questions, suggestions or issues arise please contact . Thank you. Disclaimer: This manual is still a work in progress. Anything written here is subject to change, and certain exceptions may apply. General Language * Deltarune was released in American English, and as such, this wiki will use standard American English. * In this wiki, the use of the singular "they" is not only accepted but also needed in certain contexts. ** The reflexive form of the singular "they" used in this wiki is "themselves." * "Epilogue", "Monologue", "Dialogue" etc. should be preferred over "Epilog", "Monolog", "Dialog" * When making possessive forms of singular and proper nouns ending with s, add s'' at the end. Example: Kris's. * Present tense should be used whenever possible. * Locations and Characters with proper-noun names are not addressed using article determiners. Example: "Card Castle" instead of "The Card Castle". Article Content * '''Factual: All content on this wiki should be factual and proven, instead of what is theorized, folk, or believed. Please avoid adding theories, "headcanons", conjecture, opinions, and other kinds of non-factual information. ** Conjecture may exist in this wiki only if it's indisputable, thoroughly supported, or required. * Verifiable: Most, if not all, content from this wiki should be verifiable. Readers should have the ability to prove it is true, accurate, or justified, should doubts arise. Content that is only verifiable under restricted circumstances, like being behind a paywall or accessible only to a few select people (screenshots of E-mails), should be approved by staff members first. ** See Reference and Citing * Relevant: Articles must contain information closely related to the topic in question and not be unrelated. * Neutral Point of View: Situations must be discussed in a disinterested tone. This is done by giving no bias or preference, unimportant issues unnecessary weight, and avoiding any loaded language. Avoid the use of imperative form and second person narrative (you) when writing articles. * Formal Language: Avoid the use of informal and casual language commonly present in everyday conversation (e.g. kids < children). * Encyclopedic Language: Language must be clear and understandable. Avoid being too talkative by using short and concise sentences to avoid overloading the reader. This wiki should use simple language and sentence structure for the benefit of all readers. * No Plagiarism: Plagiarism is stealing work from someone else and telling people it's your own. This includes but is not limited to copying, quoting, paraphrasing or submitting work from a third-party without proper acknowledgement or citation."University-wide statement on plagiarism," University of Cambridge. Retrieved 13 December 2015. As long as a quote is short and properly cited, it does not count as plagiarism. Preferred Terminology * This wiki does not use the term "player" when referring to the characters controlled by the player. This is because "the player" is a separate entity from the party members. Kris is referred to as "they," as their gender is unknown. ** It is worth noting that this does not mean that "the player" will not be used at all. There are instances in which the entity in question is the player and not the protagonist. Images Images with no animation should be in PNG format, preferably with lossless compression. In-game content should have a 1:2 pixel ratio, in other words, the pixels should look as in windowed mode (200% zoom). In-game screenshots should be taken in windowed mode and be sized 640 × 480 pixels. Links There are several rules to follow when adding links to articles. # There shouldn't exist multiple links to the same page in a single article. Exceptions are: #* when two or more links are linking to a different section of the same page #* when one of the links is in the infobox/navbox and the other in the actual content # Links must not exist in section headers. # Pages that can be linked internally must be linked as such. Further help on how to internally link pages check and Spacing Spacing in an article's source is a minor thing, but is enforced on the wiki. Easy formatting The wiki implemented several data attributes for easy formatting into the wiki's CSS. Those should always be preferred over the normal methods of formatting. Data attributes can be used by wrapping the text to be formatted in a tag, and defining data-= in the opening tag. The following is a list of currently implemented data attributes and their possible values: * Text Color (data-color) ** red ** orange ** yellow ** green ** cyan or aqua ** blue ** purple * Fonts (data-font) ** Comic Sans (sans) ** Papayrus (papyrus) ** Determination Mono (dt) Data attributes can be combined in one span tag. For example, Yellow Papyrus gives Yellow Papyrus Reference and Citing As this wiki grows, so do the number of stories that may or may not be true. All content in this wiki should be verifiable, and any information must be cited with quotes, explanations in footnotes and/or reliable sources. Examples of reliable sources * Content from within Deltarune or Undertale ** Dialogue quotes, screenshots (should be hosted on Imgur) and videos (should be hosted on YouTube) of playthroughs of Deltarune are valid when further verification is possible. * Content from the official Deltarune or Undertale websites. * Content explicitly from Toby Fox's Twitter account. * Other verifiable sources of information like interviews, newspapers, etc. If at any point the content is proven to be false or plagiarized, a source falsified, or otherwise deemed inappropriate for this wiki, it must be deleted immediately. How to cite Inline citations are placed immediately after the text it applies to. Any punctuation, except dashes and parentheses, is placed before the citation. ; Do : Deltarune was released on October 31.1 : Deltarune (released on October 311) is a game by Toby Fox.2 : Deltarune —a game by Toby Fox1— was released on October 31.2 ; Do not : Deltarune (released on October 31)1 is a game by Toby Fox2. While this wiki does not follow a specific house style, individual articles must follow a style consistently. Citations must include the following information: # Name or alias of the author or speaker. # Date of publishing or submission of the source. # Name of website source was posted in (if web). #* Name of work source was published in (if print). # Date of retrieval of the source. # If the source is notably lengthy, include the page number, section name, or video time where the source is mentioned or implied. When quoting in-game text in references, the quote should be in italics with asterisks (*) omitted. In these cases, only the name of the speaker is needed. If the quote is not spoken, a secret, or an Easter egg, briefly describe where and how the text can be accessed. When hinting directly to the game's files, provide an argument or explanation, as well as the source where the files or information were obtained. Citation needed In the case of finding questionable content that has not been properly cited, don't delete it. Instead, add a tag. Before adding the tag, it is recommended to try to find a source first. When not to use * Obvious nonsense/trolling/vandalism. Delete it instead. * Dubious/controversial/harmful claims of living people. Delete it instead. * When the content is reasonable but still very doubtful, search for a source or delete it instead. If deleted, provide an adequate summary (ex: "Very doubtful – please do not revert without giving a citation"). * To change the topic, to "pay back" another editor, or because of personal feelings related to the content. If your work is tagged or deleted for lack of citation, provide a proper citation or let it stay deleted. Adding references Visual editor On the top bar, click Insert and choose Reference. Type in the text of the citation or footnote desired. For items sharing the same reference, click the Use an existing reference button, or copy and paste the brackets directly. At the end of an article, in a section titled References, insert a references list. Should one want to add a template to a reference, the use of the Source Editor is recommended. Ignoring this guidance might cause the Visual Editor to crash and the edit to be lost. A guide to adding references using the visual editor can be found here. Source editor Use the following code: Actual reference. For items sharing a same reference, add an identifier to the first reference, then use a terminated ref tag for the next ones. The identifier is arbitrary. This is a thing. Only the text from the first tag will be used as a footnote. The name can be anything with at least one letter, and there can be multiple tags with multiple names. By adding an identifier to the ref tag, using another tag with the identifier will use the same reference for multiple inline citations. Only the text in the first tag is used.Making the text inside this useless. ---- This is a thing.Only the text from the first tag will be used as a footnote. The name can be anything with at least one letter, and there can be multiple tags with multiple names. By adding an identifier to the ref tag, using another tag with the identifier will use the same reference for multiple inline citations. Only the text in the first tag is used.Making the text inside this useless. At the end of an article, in a section titled References, insert a references list using the terminated tag . References